


Warm

by Michie_the_artist



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Frozen 2 spoilers, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, True Love, Warm, enchanted forest, frozen 2 gave me big feels and this is how im dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: FROZEN 2 SPOILERSAs the world locks into place in ways different than in the days before, life and love enter into perspective for Elsa in ways that we’re always evident to her before.Basically just a really, really short look into life for Elsa following her decision to stay in the enchanted forest.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just saw Frozen 2 today and it made me feel a lot. Overall it was very good and very beautiful and made me realize just how gay I am (because every single girl was so amazing and shsjjsjssj). Anyway, this is super short but I just felt like writing something for Elsa and Honeymaren because how can I not. Hope you enjoy it!

Something happens to the world when things finally click into place after years of not fitting. Everything that was wrong becomes right in an instant, and the world sings in response. The blue sky livens with the gleaming sun and the clouds are puffier and fluffier and brighter than ever before. The river and brook babble and bubble with excitement, often splashing out onto the muddy banks. With the rising moon, the night twinkles with stars near and far and the bright emerald and rich violet colors of the aurora illuminates all beneath it. 

The night Elsa decided to stay in the enchanted forest glowed green and purple. 

She wasn’t sure she would be okay leaving her whole family behind to live among total strangers, but somehow, she felt more at home in the enchanted forest than she even had in the palace of Arendelle. And while she missed her her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, she soon found family in the Northuldra, some more than others. 

Some much more than others. 

From their first meeting, there was something about Honeymaren that drew Elsa in. She wasn’t sure if it was her warm voice or her gentle cadence in conversation, her kind eyes, or her simple beauty that made her feel attracted to this girl but she felt like it didn’t matter because it all twined together into this giant thread connected her heart to Honeymaren’s. 

Elsa also felt more than a physical and emotional attraction to her, as though there was some sort of spiritual bond between the two. Honeymaren like a kindred spirit, familiar, as though the two had always been connected. And after realizing their true connection, and as they talked more, Elsa realized that Honeymaren understood her in a way not many others, even among the Northuldra, did. She seemed to have the same wonder and curiosity and passion that Elsa did, the same goal of bringing harmony to the world and to the magic of the forest. She was someone Elsa could vent to, someone who understood her mind and heart implicitly. 

Around Honeymaren, Elsa could let her walls down and be herself, and that was something she didn’t think she would ever find in a person outside of her family. It was nice to have someone to be with who got her. It was nice to have someone to be 100% transparent and open with. A real friend.

And perhaps something more. 

Elsa found that aside from being a reliable confidant, Honeymaren was also a great cuddler. 

Sometimes the nights were cold in Arendelle, and the wind was playfully relentless, whipping at bare faces and nipping at noses, leaving them bright pink and tingly. And while the cold didn’t bother Elsa, it felt good to be warm every once in a while, sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a warm fluffy coat, or locked in a wordless embrace in a bed of leaves, her head resting on Honeymaren’s shoulder, face buried in her neck. 

Those nights were always lit by emerald and violet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this mess of a short fic. It’s kind of incoherent and it doesn’t flow the way I wish I did but lol I don’t have time to redo it so I hope it was good enough anyway. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I’d appreciate a like and a comment to let me know! Also, tell me what your favorite song(s) from Frozen 2 is/are! Mine are Lost in the Woods and Show Yourself! 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤 Michie


End file.
